


out of bounds

by Anonymous



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Blow Jobs, First Time, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-01
Updated: 2018-12-01
Packaged: 2019-09-05 01:51:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16801312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: “I used to come up here all the time,” he says as he bites at James’ jaw.I know, I used to watch you sneak out,he wants to say.





	out of bounds

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written for the VLD kink meme for the prompt "A drunken hook-up, an actual relationship, whatever, but James has been very busy what with studying and the Galra and all, and has never had sex before. Keith has and he's more than happy to guide James through it."

James should say something.

Any moment now he’s going to give himself away, he’s going to do something wrong and embarrass himself, and he’ll never be able to look Keith in the eye again. 

But then Keith’s hand finds the thick outline of his erection through his pants, and the words die on his lips. When Keith squeezes him through his pants he moans unbidden and immediately tries to stifle it with his hand, embarrassed by how needy he sounds.

“You don’t have to be quiet,” Keith murmurs against his lips. He’s right: the rooftop of the Garrison’s cadet quarters is sealed off from internal access, and few people would brave the building’s rusty fire escape to get here. The rooftop was always deserted, even back when they were cadets. Even more so now. 

James nods and removes his hand, not really sure what to do with it. He eventually settles it on the nape of Keith’s neck and uses it to draw Keith into another kiss. This—at least—was something he could do. A full course load coupled with extra flight sim sessions had left James with little time for relationships. But he still managed to attend his fair share of off-campus parties, precursors for a string of semi-anonymous hook-ups that didn’t mean much and didn’t go very far.

_Not as far as this,_ he thinks as Keith works his way into his pants and wraps a hand around his erection. James’ hips stutter forward of their own accord, brain short-circuiting at how good it feels to be touched by someone else. Keith’s hands are narrower than his own, the fingers longer, and calloused while his are smooth. He grips James tighter than he would himself and strokes him with an assuredness that James finds enviable.

“I used to come up here all the time,” he says as he bites at James’ jaw. _I know, I used to watch you sneak out,_ he wants to say, but then Keith is running his thumb over the head of his dick in a way that makes him shudder, and all he manages is a deep groan. Keith chuckles at that, like they’re still classmates trying to one-up each other, like this is just a game and maybe for him, it is.

If it is a game, Keith is sure to win. Especially with the way he sinks to his knees before James, his eyes dark in the dim light. James’ breath catches in his throat when he realises what’s about to happen, and the corners of Keith’s mouth curl into a smirk, the battle for him already won. Nothing can prepare him for the feeling of Keith’s lips wrapping around the head of his dick, slick and plush and enough to drive James mad. He takes a few moments to lave at the head, running his tongue along the underside as if he knows exactly how to make James go weak at the knees. James almost does, and is grateful Keith has him against a wall, a stationary point to which he can anchor himself. 

“Keith,” he finds himself moaning, his hands scrabbling uselessly against the rough surface of the bricks. Keith locks eyes with him and the only discernible thought that passes through James’ mind is _holy shit this is really happening_ before Keith is sinking down further, his pace agonisingly slow. 

James can barely keep his eyes open, overwhelmed by the wet slide of Keith’s mouth. He manages somehow and thanks the stars for it, or else he would miss the red stretch of Keith’s lips as they meet the ring of his own fist, would miss the way his eyes flutter closed in contentment as he manages to take James all the way. The sight has James’ hips jerking forward again, in spite of himself.

“Shit, sorry,” he says, heat rising in his face at his lack of self-control. But Keith just moans and drops his hand, looking up at James expectantly. James’ heart pounds against his ribs, struggling to figure out what Keith is waiting for. But then Keith takes one of his hands and places it in his own hair, and something clicks together.

“ _Oh,_ ” he says as he pulls out halfway, gripping Keith by his hair to hold him steady. Keith moans again hurries to unfasten his own pants. His dick is flushed dark and shiny when he pulls it out, and James wants so badly to touch it, but then Keith’s forcing himself deeper in spite of James’ hold on him and James can’t do anything but give into that wet heat, to chase more of that feeling. 

It’s not long before James falls into a rhythm, feeling Keith’s throat flutter around the head of his cock with every thrust. Keith takes everything James gives him with practised ease, one hand against the wall to steady himself while the other works his cock. James feels a twinge of guilt, like he should be offering to get Keith off too, but Keith seems to be more than enjoying himself if the obscene sounds he’s making around James’ cock are anything to go by. 

It feels better than James could have ever imagined; the hot press of Keith’s mouth sending shocks of pleasure through his body that seem to light up every nerve. It flows through him, making his toes curl in his boots, unfurling out to his fingertips until it coalesces and settles low in his gut. He’s so wrapped up in the sensations that he almost doesn’t notice Keith shuddering below him, his moans reaching a crescendo as he spills onto the ground at his feet. 

There’s something about the sight of Keith—prodigy of the Garrison and defender of galaxies—kneeling before him and shaking through his orgasm that just _gets_ him. Before he knows it he’s holding Keith close as he thrusts one final time, feeling Keith’s throat working rapidly around him as he struggles to swallow him down. His orgasm leaves him dizzy and weightless, white spots bursting behind his eyes like the stars shining in the sky above them.

The sound of Keith coughing brings him sharply back to earth. 

“Fuck, sorry, I should have said—”

“It’s fine,” he says, voice sounding absolutely _wrecked_ , and through the embarrassment of making such a rookie error, James can’t help but feel a thrill of pride that _he_ was the one who did that to Keith. 

Keith rises to his feet and quickly fixes his pants, looking at anything other than James while he does the same. Once again, James finds himself not knowing what to do with his hands.

“I used to come here a lot,” he says again, looking wistfully at the stars. “You know, to think.” 

James doesn’t know what to say to that, so he just nods.

“It’s getting cold out, I’m gonna head back in. Maybe I’ll catch you here again sometime?”

“Yeah,” he says, finally finding his voice. “Maybe you will.”


End file.
